


A Gift Fit For Your Eyes

by Momorikas



Category: Wonder Egg Priority, Wonder Egg Priority (Anime), ワンダーエッグ・プライオリティ| Wandā Eggu Puraioriti
Genre: F/F, Lighthearted, Mostly Fluff, also idk how tags work. help, just. the two making up nd being sweet, not angst heavy, not rikamomo heavy, set between ep4 and ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momorikas/pseuds/Momorikas
Summary: Sometimes, a gift helps to get a message across. Especially when you're bad with getting genuine feeling across thru words.And so, Rika and Ai wait at the garden for a certain tall girl to arrive, so that Rika can apologize for her bold comments about Momoe's appearance, with the help of a small gift that she picked out.
Relationships: Kawai Rika/Sawaki Momoe, Sawaki Momoe/Kawai Rika
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	A Gift Fit For Your Eyes

After their little shopping trip to secure an ‘apology gift’ for Momoe, Ai and Rika rested on the bench in the quiet garden, left unbothered by Acca and his friend. Usually, they would only visit the place to buy eggs, but this time, they were waiting for the tall girl to show up, so Rika could properly apologize for the bold and cruel words that were said to Momoe.

Of course, it was Ai’s idea to do so, saying that it'd be best for them to get along, or else she’d stop paying for Rikas eggs. And so, after plans were made, gifts were bought, and now, they were waiting on the most crucial part of their plan. 

For Momoe to show up. 

“Do you even know if she’ll come for eggs today? Kinda don't feel like wasting my time just, sitting around here waiting for our dear model to come down the runway.”

“Oh come on, don't be like that when you're apologizing! Also yes, she will come today.”

A doubtful expression spread across the blonde's face, to which Ai fished out her phone, showing the screen to Rika. On the phone’s display she could read a conversation between two people, Ai and Momoe. As she read over the messages, Ai spoke in a confident tone. “See? I asked her if she would come today, and she said yes.” She finished her sentence with a satisfied smile, putting her phone, and with that, ‘the evidence text’, back into her pocket.

As Ai moved her phone away from Rika's view, she leaned back into the bench both of them were sitting on, averting her eyes to look at the clear blue sky. “Yeah, you know i can read right?” 

Ai simply scoffed and muttered a quiet “Of course I do…” and followed Rika’s motion, slumping into the bench, looking up into the calm sky. And with that, silence overtook those two, they both let their mind wander off. Rika brushed her fingers over the small gift package, as a thought popped into her head. 

“Will she even like this?”

“I think so, it's cute. Just don't forget to apologize and mention why you're giving it to her.”

The reply from Ai let Rika realize that the thought didn't just pop into her head, but it also slipped out of her mouth. I guess I do have a loose mouth after all.  
Covering up the expression of surprise on her face, Rika stretched her upper body, letting out a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and lied back into the bench, her fingers once again finding the small present in their grasp. 

“Yeah yeah, I'll make sure to be extra sweet.” She felt a soft punch to her shoulder, her eyes fluttered open to glare at the culprit.

“Hey! Now what was that fo-” 

but before she could complete her almost finished sentence the blue haired girl who bared a frown on her face glared back at her. 

“Make sure to take this serious as well, otherwise this whole plan of ours would be for nothing.” 

Rika paused at this, it was rare to see Ai worked up on stuff, well, aside from stuff connected with fighting the wonder killers. Rika softened her glare, shifting to display a serious expression on her face. 

"I will. Your money won't be wasted.” As she spoke, her fingers closed around the little box, gripping onto it. Once again, silence settled in, both coming to a mutual understanding and thus backing down, metaphorically and literally, leaning back into the backrest of the bench.

Minutes passed, clouds were beginning to appear in the sky, both continued to wait under the warmth of the sun. Suddenly, soft footsteps joined to the sounds of birds chirping, rustles of leaves and grass and buzzing of bugs.

Along those past minutes, Ai and Rika dozed off in the comfortable bubble they were surrounded in, which was threatened to be burst open by Momoe coming over to the spot, the same one where Rika called her handsome while also mistaking her for a boy.  
Momoe shifted on her feet, growing a bit sorry for having to disturb the peaceful air the pair was surrounded in, and as she muttered a quiet apology, she tapped Ai’s shoulder in hopes of waking the little sunflower up.

“Gah!!!”

“Ah!!!”

“What are ya screaming around for… geez.”

Upon waking up from the surprised screams of the other girls, a groan escaped out of the blondes mouth, announcing a state of frustration. Rubbing her eyes rapidly in attempts to get the last bits of sleep out of them, she stood up to cut off at least a bit of the glaring height difference which was presented to her whenever Momoe was present. She clutched the little present, which she hid from Momo’s eyes in the pocket of her jacket. Courage filled her being as Rika raised her head, brave and determined blue eyes meeting a set of green ones, which were currently filled with the leftover surprise from before and a sense of fear for what's about to come.

Ai could only watch from her seat on the bench as the scene played out in front of her. Her eyes switch focus from Momoe, now taking in Rika. As the blond holds her stance in hesitation, Ai’s feeling of hope only grows more in anticipation for what is about to happen next.

It was a sigh that escaped Rika’s lips first. As she began to muster up the words for her apology, her thumb brushed over the present.

“Look, i don't wanna drag this out. Ai called you here so I can apologize to you. And that's what I'm gonna do, it's up to you if you wanna listen to the stuff I’m about to say, same with accepting the apology.” 

She let the words sink in, allowing a small pause. After she received Momo’s answer to go on, a small nod, the small pause of quiet ended. 

Her eyes started pacing around, looking away from the prying green eyes. She shifted around her weight from one leg to another, even her hands started to get a bit clammy. For a moment, she let her mind wander, reacting to the way her body was displaying those signs of nervousness.

Gross. Can't believe I’m acting this pathetic all of a sudden. Ugh.

“I’m sorry for the shit I said.” I kinda know just how hard words hit sometimes.  
“Incase you havent noticed, it's a talent of mine to be ultra cute, but also just saying stuff without thinking twice about it.”

Out of curiosity, she lifted up her eyes from the ground to look at Momoe’s face. She wanted to know what expression, what reaction she would have to her words. This want of hers wasn't born from the need to rile someone up, even though that was usually the case. No, it was fear, insecurities that made her eyes move up to Momoe’s face, where she could make out a gentle smile paired with even more gentle eyes, filled with a comforting warmth and understanding.

Rika never knew she could ever find such warmth in a color like green. A color that reminded her of ugly and disgusting things such as puke and snot. Her mind settled on thinking that it was a nice change of things.

“It's okay, I do appreciate your honesty. It's good to be blunt and honest to someone rather than lie to them.” 

For an unknown reason, the sweet, understanding tone carried in Momo’s voice made Rika sick. She didn't understand how the tall girl let her get away with such a simple, half assed excuse. She couldn't understand how there wasn't the tiniest sign of ill intention, anger or even frustration to be found in the girl who she had made cry. 

“You're too forgiving, you know that, right?”

As a response, Momoe chuckled awkwardly. And just before she could give an actual articulated response, Rika cut her off with an arm shoved out of the jacket's pocket, reaching out towards Momo, presenting the little gift box. Before any words could come out of the girls mouth, Rika took initiative. 

“It's not much but, here. Take it, before I think it over and just keep it for myself.”

After a few seconds of hesitation on Momoe’s end, in which she looked back at the gift, then Rika, then once again the gift with blinking, wide eyes, she took it out of the girl’s hand into her own. She scanned it, observing the neat design of it. It was clear as day that she was curious to see what she'd find inside of it, so, in a way of asking for permission, she lifted her eyes away from the present to look at Rika. The blonde, who had stuffed both of her hands into the pockets of her jacket, tilted her head and lifted a brow in irritation. 

“What are you waiting for? Come on, open it already.”

And with that, her eyes were once again fixated on the little box laying in her hand. She lifted the top half of the box up, and looked at it’s content. The emotion of surprise was splayed across her face, her mouth opening a little in wonder. It was a hairpin with a little four leaf clover.

“Look, if you don't like it I'm sure Ai would love to-”

“No no!!” Her voice hurried out to get the message out, and on it’s way on delivery, forgot to restrain it a bit. Quickly, she managed to compose herself to talk once more, now in the usual calm tone she used. “I like it, a lot actually. Thank you very much, Rika-san.” 

As she was expressing her words of gratitude, Momo made sure to look Rika in her eyes, to let her see the gratitude contained in soft green ones. Upon the exchange of looks and words, Rika felt warmth fill her cheeks, resulting in a small blush that now rested on her face. Once she realized what was happening, she tore her eyes away from the source that was responsible for the way she felt, while also taking on a stiff, defensive posture, burying her hands even deeper into the pockets. Rika stammered out a response, not wanting silence to drag on longer than it already did. 

“Well, of course you'd like it. I know my stuff after all, especially when it comes to cute accessories. And, honorifics? Come on, you can just call me Rika.”

“Okay, Rika. Do you mind if I ask why it's… a clover?”

Rika set her eyes on Momoe, softening her clammed up posture in an attempt to go back to her usual bold, confident self. As she thought of an answer to the question, she shrugged with her shoulders.

“Well, duh, because it's cute. Not to mention, if we're killing those weirdos out there, it doesn't hurt to carry some luck around, now does it?”

Oh, and I guess the green reminded me of your eyes.

“No, you are right about that. Once again, thank you very mu-”

As Momoe was about to express her gratitude for the gift once again, Rika cut her off with a request. 

“Actually, why don't you put it on?”

Momoe blinked. “Huh? Like, right now? Here?” 

Just like at the beginning of the conversation, Rika let a heavy sigh escape her lips. She reached forward, quickly grabbing the clover-hairpin away from Momoe, who could only watch, with eyes as big as the sun, as the scene played out in front of her. With a pull on her shoulder, Rika urged her to lean down, being too shocked to say something, the tall one quietly obliged, lowering her head to meet the short one. Momoe closed her eyes, letting Rika brush a few strands of her hair, she felt the cold metal of the hairpin brush over her skin on the left side of her face. Then, a little click. 

She opened her eyes to see the blonde move away from her face, looking at her with a satisfied smile. Reaching up her hand to locate the pin, she felt the curves of the clover on her fingertips. 

“Yup, I was right, it does fit you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk how to end things so. ya. FDXFFC  
> also if the formatting is weird... it's the first time that i actually wrote smth so. idk what im doing lol  
> anyways future momorika enjoyers let it be known i was the first one who manifested the stuff in ep5 !!!
> 
> u can also follow me on twt to se me yell abt wep! @momorikas


End file.
